


Follows You Home

by Whedonista93



Series: What Happens on Spooky Island [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby-Doo! (Live-action Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Family, Kid Fic, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Each chapter is a scene that happened prior to Changes Your Life





	1. Meet Darcy

“Velma!”

Velma spun toward the voice. “Anthony?”

The dark haired man grimaces. “Most people call me Tony.”

Velma smiles. “I know.”

“Of course you do. Famous detective and all that.”  
Velma smirks and waves toward his suit. “I liked the band tee shirts better.”

Tony scoffs. “Trust me, so do I, but this is a charity event and Pepper and Obie insist I look professional.”

“Pepper your girlfriend?”

“Now, Velma,” Tony puts a hand to his chest, “you wound me. How could I ever replace you?”

Velma rolls her eyes.

“Mom!” An excited brunette with bright blue eyes, a color-filled spitting image of old black and white photos of Tony’s own mother, bounces up to the pair. “Mom, Nancy said Tony Stark is supposed to be here!”

Valma picks the little girl up and and laughs as she gestures to Tony. “Yeah, sweetie, he is. Anthony, this is Darcy.”

Darcy turns very wide eyes on Tony. then looks back and forth between Velma and Tony several times.

Tony gulps, carefully keeping his face impassive, aware of the cameras all over the place. “How old is she?”

Velma’s smile is tight. “Almost four.”

“She’s...uh… is she-”

“Yeah, she is,” her smile loosens a bit and she continues quietly, “even if she doesn’t look much like either of us.”

“She looks exactly like my mom,” Tony answers just as quietly. “Does she know me?”

Darcy has her face buried in Velma’s shoulder, watching Tony through long lashes.

“She does. She’s got her parents’ brains.” Velma glances around. “We should maybe not do this here.”

Tony huffs a self-deprecating laugh. He pulls out his phone and types a quick message. “Let the kid enjoy the science fair, then find Pepper. Tall, pretty redhead in heels that would kill even Daphne.”

*

Pepper eyes Velma speculatively, but not unkindly, across the coffee table.

Velma smiles and quirks an eyebrow.

Pepper shakes her head. “Sorry. All the contingencies I had in place for Stark offspring did not account for,” Pepper waves in Velma’s general direction, “you.”

Velma laughs brightly as Tony breezes in.

He flops onto the couch and stares at her. Finally, “You knew who I was.”

It’s not a question, but Velma answers anyway. “Yes.”

“And she’s for sure mine?”

“No question.”

“You never told me.”

“I didn’t need anything from you,” Velma shrugs self-consciously, “and I didn’t want you to think…”

Understanding dawns on Tony’s face. “You didn’t want me to think you were after my money,” he leans forward, shaking his head. “I never… Velma, I never would have thought that from you. Pretty much anyone else on the planet, yeah, but never you.”

“I couldn’t be certain, and I could take such ridicule, but I never wanted Darcy subjected to that.” Velma wrings her hands nervously. “It was a couple years after she was born that Mystery Inc. was really on its feet and we were taking care of ourselves, and by that time, I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Does the gang know?”

Velma shrugs. “They know her father is the guy from Spooky Island. I don’t think they ever connected who you actually were, though.” She glances at Darcy, happily chasing a toddling little robot around the room. “As soon as she was old enough to understand I told her, though.”

Darcy chose that moment to barrel into Tony’s leg, robot tucked under one arm. “Daddy, Daddy! It stopped! How do I make it go again?”

Tony’s heart breaks and swells in one inexplicable moment. He stares at the little girl staring right back at him.

Pepper gently kicks at Tony’s ankle.

Tony shakes his head clear and gently lifts Darcy onto the couch in between him and Pepper. Darcy huffs and maneuvers her way into Tony’s lap. Velma and Pepper both laugh at the terrified expression on his face.

He glares at them both. “What if I drop her?”

Pepper rolls her eyes. “Kids are resilient, Tony, and you’re sitting on the couch, it’s like a two foot fall. She’ll be fine.”

Darcy grabs his arm and shakes it. “Daddy! The robot!”

Tony takes it absently.

“ _Nooo_ ,” Darcy wails. “Show me!”

Pepper rolls her eyes again. “Don’t do it for her, Tony. _Teach_ her how to do it herself.”

Tony quietly instructs Darcy on how to reset the robot, and then she’s off again, filling the room with laughter.

“Velma…” Tony looks at her desperately.

“You can be as involved as you want, Tony.”

“I’ll be a terrible father.”

“You had a terrible example of a father,” Pepper corrects gently, “that doesn’t mean you’ll be a bad one.”

“I don’t know how to do this.”

Velma reaches over and grasps his hand. “No one expects you to. No one knows how to do this the first time around.”

Pepper squeezes his other hand. “You’ve got both of us.”

Tony shakes his head. “She should have a real family. I don’t know how to set an example of that.”

Darcy comes toddling back precariously in Pepper’s discarded heels. “Mamma, look how tall I am!”

Pepper smiles fondly and grins at Velma.

Velma shakes her head in response. “I don’t think she’s talking to me. She never calls me anything but just Mom.”

Sure enough, Darcy clacks right over to Pepper and tugs on her arm. “Mamma, look!”

Pepper settles the three year old on her lap. “Why am I Mamma, sweetheart?”

Darcy’s face scrunches up adorably. “Nancy has her Mom. And she has her Dad and her Dad’s other person is her Mamma. You’re Daddy’s other person.”

Pepper laughs a little wetly. “Yeah, sweetheart. I guess I am.”


	2. Lab

Darcy bangs on the edge of the table Velma and Tony are bent over. “Mom! Mamma says if you and Daddy don’t leave the lab, I can let Scooby in.”

Velma shoots up immediately. “Scooby -- what -- I… Darcy?”

Darcy rolls her eyes. “Yes, Mom.”

“What did you say about Scooby?”

“Mamma says I can let him in if you don’t leave the lab and come sos- sochil- come talk to people then I can let Scooby in.”

“Socialize,” Velma corrects absently. “Wait, Scooby’s back from the vet already?? Jinkies! How long have we been down here?”

“A  _ loooong _ time,” Darcy giggles.

Velma stands and rolls her shoulders. She glances over to make sure Tony’s not working on anything dangerous. “Alright, go get Daddy.”

Darcy takes a running leap at Tony’s back with a gleeful squeal.

Tony startles and yells as he stumbles back, but manages to catch Darcy on instinct. “Who let a monkey into my lab?”

Darcy giggles and clings to his neck. “I’m not a monkey, Daddy!”

“Pep threatened to let Scooby in if we didn’t come up for air.”

Tony is on his feet immediately. “No! That beast is  _ never _ stepping foot in my lab again.”

“Mom, since Scooby’s back does that mean you have to leave again?”

Velma peels Darcy off Tony’s back and settles the little girl on her hip. “Yeah, baby, I’ve gotta take him back to Uncle Shaggy and go to work for a while, but I always come back, don’t I?”

Darcy nods solemnly.


	3. Stane

“Mamma, how goes it?” Darcy tries to keep her voice light, but even she can hear the strain.

“Rhodey found him, sweetheart,” Pepper tells her, tears clear in her voice.

Darcy collapses onto her bed with a sob of pure relief.

“He’ll be home the day after tomorrow. A jet’s already prepped for you. Happy will meet you when you land.”

*

“Darce, what’s with the pacing? You’re breaking my concentration,” Tony teases.

“Isn’t there a meeting tomorrow?” Darcy asks.

Tony shrugs. “Obie’s on it.”

“I’m going.”

Tony freezes. “Darce, are you sure? That’s… I mean, you know I’m okay with it, but you always said you didn’t want the attention.”

“I don’t. But something about this isn’t adding up. Besides, everyone in any of these meetings is drowning in NDA’s.”

“You still don’t trust Obie?”

“Haven’t since I was four years old.”

“Take Pep with you.”

*

“Miss Potts, I didn’t expect you,” Stane raises an eyebrow.

Pepper shrugs elegantly. “One of the board members couldn’t make it and sent her daughter to represent her. I offered to show her the way up.”

Darcy fights the urge to fidget as Stene’s eyes rake over her. She may prefer her baggy sweaters, but she’s just as much Pepper’s daughter as she is Velma’s, and she is just as confident in a suit and heels.

Finally, Stane offers a hand. “Obadiah Stane.”

Darcy smirks and takes it. “Darcy.”

Stane quirks a brow at her, then at Pepper.

Pepper hand him a folder. “All her paperwork is in order.”

Stane shrugs and opens the conference room door. “This way.”

Darcy takes a seat at the far end of the table where she observe the proceedings surreptitiously. There’s the expected uproar about Tony’s announcement he was done making weapons, but when Stane calls for the injunction, Darcy can’t help but nearly double over laughing. She knows all eyes are on her, but she can’t help it.

“Care to share with the class?” Stane asks.

Darcy stands and smiles wickedly. “As a matter of fact, I would. You have no grounds for an injunction.”

Quiet murmurs fill the room, but it’s Stane who speaks. “Tony has been diagnosed with PTSD. That information was released freely to the board. He’s in no state to be making decisions for this company.”

Darcy shakes her head. “You’re right. And he knows that. Which is why he’s stepped aside.”

Stane gapes. “Excuse me?”

Darcy nods to the folder he had dropped on the table. “Pepper handed you a copy of the Power of Attorney. Until further notice, I have control of Tony Stark’s share in this company, and I promise you that I am sound of mind. Other than a bit of well deserved rage toward someone who is supposed to care about my father trying to steal his company from him.”

Stane shakes his head. “I’ve known Tony almost his whole life. No paternity suits have ever come back positive.”

Darcy laughs again. “There was no suit. He knew I was his. He didn’t want me raised under the pressure and spotlight he was. However, knowing full well that you were gonna be an ass, _Obie_ , there is proof of paternity in that folder along with my Power of Attorney. As of now, I have controlling interest of this company and _you_ are being placed on an indefinite suspension pending investigation of some sketchy files I pulled off your computer last night.”

“You hacked my computer?” Stane’s face is turning red.

Darcy rolls her eyes. “You really should store evidence of treason somewhere other than company servers. It’s not hacking when I own the network.”

*

“This is your legacy.” Stane hold the arc reactor in front of Tony as he sits next to him on the couch.

“Actually, that would be me.” Darcy reaches the top of the stairs and doesn’t hesitate to test the Iron Man gauntlet she’d been tweaking in the lab. Stane flips over the couch and lands with a satisfying thud. Darcy immediately picks up the dropped arc reactor. “Dad how do I fix it?” She curses when he just twitches. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and tosses it on the couch next to her. “J, call Mamma.”

“Darcy?” Pepper answers, a worried note in her voice.

“Mamma, how do I hook Dad’s reactor up?”

“What?!”

“Stane just tried... he ripped the fucking thing out of his chest and he’s kinda comatose. How do I hook it back in?”

“Uh...the end, it hooks to a base plate at the bottom of the socket. Kinda twists on, then the reactor just twists into the socket.”

Darcy reaches in. “Ew, goop!” She hooks to the base plate and cheers. “Got it!”

Pepper lets out a relieved noise.

“You may wanna get the cops over here soon. I can’t promise I won’t do some serious damage to Stane in the next few minutes.”

“Already on their way, sweetheart.”


End file.
